1. Technical Field
The present application relates to wearable technology which facilitates interaction with paired or otherwise connected devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Bluetooth enabled wearable technology often comes in the form of a ring or bracelet. These “wearables” can act as intermediaries between the user and the device so that the user does not need to handle the device to perform basic functions. For example, a ring might switch between songs when paired with a music player. Wearables can also act as interfaces. Where some users might use a trackpad as a mouse, other users may wear a single ring to map a single finger's movements to a paired device. Software interacting with these devices generally only accommodates one finger identified by the ring. Whichever finger has contact with the touchscreen using the wearable is the finger the software recognizes.
These systems can be improved to utilize the full hand. Technology users are quickly entering an age of software where gaining the full use of their hands would be a vast improvement over single finger point and click.
Wearables can act as an intermediary between devices. For example, some wearables provide methods for data exchange where the wearable holds data to transfer between two devices. The user, however, may need to be in the middle of the transfer as well, adding time to the transaction and difficulty for unsophisticated users. Handling multiple devices at once can also be difficult for some users who would now have to use all three devices (both paired devices and the wearable) to move data back and forth.
These systems, too, can be improved. The user can be removed from the transaction so that data transfer or connection mechanisms happen behind the scenes between the user's myriad devices.